The Little Mer-Lioness
The Little Mer-Lioness is Another Cartoon Movie Spoof, Animal Style and Parody of "The Little Mermaid (1989)" is Created by CoolZDane. It appeared on YouTube on September 10, 2010. ''Cast: *Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Ariel'' *''Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Eric'' *''Young Thumper (Bambi) as Flounder'' *''King Julien (Madagascar) as Sebastian'' *''Zazu (The Lion King) as Scuttle'' *''Mufasa (The Lion King) as King Triton'' *''Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Ursula'' *''Banzai and Shenzi (The Lion King) as Flotsam and Jetsman'' *''Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Grimsby'' *''Pumbaa (The Lion King) as Max'' *''Ariel's Sisters Played by:'' #''Gloria (Madagascar)'' #''Kairel (Noah's Ark/El Arca)'' #''Leonette (The Jungle King)'' #''Marlene (The Penguins of Madagascar)'' #''Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants)'' #''Master Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)'' *''Mort (Madagascar) as Harold the Seahorse'' *''Sailors in "Fathoms Below" Played by:'' #''The Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' #''Sailor Bear (Bedknobs and Broomsticks)'' #''Luke (The Rescuers)'' *''Glut the Shark as himself'' *''"Phony King of England" Dancers (Robin Hood) as Jig Dancing Sailors'' *''Sailors during Storm Played by:'' #''Commander Vachir and his Rhino Guards (Kung Fu Panda)'' #''The Wildebeests and the Meerkats (The Lion King 1 & 1 1/2)'' #''Prince John (Robin Hood)'' *''Kala (Tarzan) as Carlotta'' *''Lady Kluck and Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) and Winifred (The Jungle Book) as Washerwomen'' *''Rafiki (The Lion King) as Chef Louis'' *''Bruma (Noah's Ark/Noah's Ark) as Ursula as Vanessa'' *''Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) as Priest'' ''Scene Index: #The Little Mer-Lioness Part 1-"Fathoms Below"/Main Titles'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 2-Julian's Concert ("Daughters of Mufasa")'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 3-Nala at the Sunken Ship'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 4-Nala Meets Zazu'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 5-Zira Watches Nala'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 6-"Part of Your World"'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 7-To the Surface'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 8-The Storm at Sea'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 9-Simba is Saved ("Part of Your World (Reprise)")'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 10-"Under the Sea"'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 11-Nala's Hidden Treasure'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 12-Zira's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls")'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 13-In Simba's Kingdom'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 14-Dinner in the Castle ("Les Poissons")'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 15-A Tour of the Kingdom'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 16-"Kiss the Girl"'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 17-Zira Takes Charge'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 18-The Wedding Ship'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 19-The Sun Sets'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 20-Zira's Wrath'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 21-A Happy Ending'' #''The Little Mer-Lioness Part 22-End Credits'' ''Dedicated To: *bibleanddisneyfan'' *''dustin1202'' *''KARDisney'' *''LionKingRulezAgain1'' *''MrWaltdisneyclassic'' ''Movie Used: *The Little Mermaid (1989)'' ''Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *The Lion King 1'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2'' *''Timon and Pumbaa (TV Show)'' *''Kingdom Hearts 2 Video Game'' *''Bambi 2'' *''Madagascar 1'' *''Madagascar 2: Escape 2 Africa'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show)'' *''The Jungle Book 1'' *''The Jungle Book 2'' *''Jungle Book: Born to be Wild (Cut Scenes)'' *''Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007)'' *''The Jungle King'' *''Spongebob Squarepants (TV Show)'' *''Kung Fu Panda 1'' *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' *''The Rescuers'' *''Robin Hood (1973)'' *''Tarzan 1 (1999's Film)'' *''Cats Don't Dance'' *''Dumbo'' *''The Aristocats'' *''The Princess and the Frog'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' *''The Three Caballeros'' *''Mary Poppins'' *''The Rescuers Down Under'' *''The Great Mouse Detective'' *''Lady and the Tramp 1'' Category:CoolZDane Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:Now Playing Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Lion King Picture Category:CoolzDane Category:Coolzdane Style Category:CoolZDanethe5th Category:Coolzdane